Criacionismo
Direitos Reservados ao RationalWiki, Link original aqui. "Vários milhares de anos atrás, uma pequena tribo de ignorantes quase-selvagens escreveu várias coleções de mitos, contos selvagens, mentiras e rabiscos. Ao longo dos séculos, as histórias foram borradas, se tornaram ilegíveis, foram mutiladas, e rasgadas em pedaços pequenos, que foram então embaralhados repetidamente. Finalmente, este material foi mal traduzido em várias línguas sucessivamente. O texto resultante, os criacionistas alegam, é o melhor guia para este assunto complexo e técnico." —Science Made Stupid (1985) O criacionismo é a crença que afirma que um ou vários elfos invisíveis no céu deus(es) criaram a realidade (o universo e/ou seu conteúdo) através da intervenção divina mágica, ao invés do universo surgir através de processos puramente naturais. O "Criacionismo" é muitas vezes usado como sinônimo do criacionismo da Terra Jovem, mas os dois não são idênticos. Devido à existência de muitas e variadas crenças religiosas, e devido a variadas tentativas para tornar o criacionismo algo "científico", o criacionismo assume muitas formas. criacionistas da Terra Velha acreditam numa velha idade para o universo, mas podem rejeitar a evolução, a descendência comum, ou a velha idade, especificamente para a Terra. Criacionistas da Terra Jovem alegam que o universo tem menos de 10.000 anos de idade, afirmam a verdade histórica da Bíblia, incluindo a queda e o dilúvio global, e rejeitam a evolução (em graus variáveis). Apesar dos protestos dos proponentes (desonestos) do Design Inteligente, a fé religiosa na verdade (muitas vezes literal) de textos sagrados, como o Gênesis, é a base do criacionismo. Literalismo é um princípio compartilhado por fundamentalistas e criacionistas do Cristianismo, Judaísmo, Islamismo, Hinduísmo, e outros. Por causa da afirmação de envolvimento divino, muitas pessoas que concordam com a ciência sobre a idade velha e a evolução, mas acham que um Deus das lacunas criou o universo ou influenciou a realidade em alguns momentos cruciais (por exemplo, causou o Big Bang ou impulsionou a abiogênese), e esses ainda são criacionistas, sob as mais definições amplas do termo, embora eles geralmente não sejam incluídos sob o rótulo e, em geral, caem sob a ideia da evolução teísta. Categorias Criacionistas podem ser classificados de acordo com as especificidades de sua crença, incluindo: * Religião: Os criacionistas podem ser de praticamente qualquer faixa religiosa (e supostamente, nenhuma). * Aceitação da evolução: Alguns criacionistas acham que nenhuma mudança genética pode acontecer; outros aceitam a evolução de todo o coração, mas com a intervenção de uma divindade. * Idade do universo (e seu conteúdo): criacionistas divergem sobre a idade do universo entre a cientificamente aceita em qualquer lugar, 13,5 bilhões de anos, para a idade biblicamente obtida de 6.000 anos. Idade do universo De mais para menos. Criacionismo da Terra Velha Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: Criacionismo da Terra Velha O criacionismo da Terra Velha (OEC, sigla em inglês) aceita a idade antiga e os métodos usados para chegar a isto. No entanto, OECs acreditam que a vida foi deliberadamente criada/guiada/etc. por uma divindade religiosa. OECs geralmente caem em cinco categorias: * Evolução Teísta: afirma que Deus causou a abiogênese e/ou orientou o processo de evolução. * [[Criacionismo de Dias|'Criacionismo de Dias']]: é uma interpretação literal do Gênesis, concluindo que a criação teve lugar como reivindicada em Gênesis, mas que cada um dos "dias" representa um vasto período de tempo. * A interpretação no âmbito do Genesis, avançada pelo biblista Meredith Kline, é uma interpretação literal do Gênesis, que postula que o relato de Gênesis não só para ser tomado como uma descrição histórica ou científica da criação, mas como algo alegórico e teológico. * Criacionismo progressivo: baseia-se em aceitar as descobertas científicas dominantes sobre a idade da Terra, mas postular que Deus criou progressivamente novas criaturas ao longo de milhões de anos. * Criacionismo das Lacunas: afirma que Deus criou o universo e a Terra, mas os resíduos, em seguida, foram colocados na Terra e ele o refez, como descrito em Gênesis :2 ao longo de seis dias e 24 horas solares. Criacionismo da Terra Jovem Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: Criacionismo da Terra Jovem O criacionismo da Terra jovem (YEC, sigla em inglês) rejeita o consenso científico sobre a idade da Terra e do universo em favor da criação como relatado pela Bíblia, usando as genealogias bíblicas do bispo James Ussher e aceitando o Gênesis como história. A fim de justificar a sua literalidade, YECs devem rejeitar vários ramos da ciência e ignorar as evidências significativas contra uma criação recente. YECs podem ser classificados em algumas categorias sobre a idade de criação: * O universo e a terra foram criados a cerca de 6,000-10,000 anos atrás, ao longo de 6 dias, que mostram argumentos para a idade (comum, totalmente não científica). * O universo e a terra foram criados a cerca de 6,000-10,000 anos atrás, ao longo de 6 dias, mas foi projetado para parecer velho para testar a fé do crente. (Incomum, infalseável) * O universo foi criado a cerca de 13,5 bilhões de anos atrás, mas a Terra (ou, às vezes, o sistema solar) foi especialmente criado a cerca de 6.000 anos atrás. (Incomum, "menos não-científico"). E sobre a evolução: * Alguns YECs aceitam a evolução teísta ou o design inteligente, apesar do (contraditório) requisito de bilhões de anos. (incomum) * Animais rapidamente especiaram depois do dilúvio, a partir de algumas "espécies" originais. (comum) * Apenas a "microevolução" (evolução sem especiação) ocorre. (comum) * Nenhuma evolução (nem mesmo uma mutação hereditária) ocorre. (incomum) YECs criaram o "criacionismo científico" para reforçar suas reivindicações bíblicas sobre a idade da Terra e sua oposição à teoria da evolução. Quando percebeu-se que isso não era "científico" o suficiente para ensinar nas escolas, eles produziram o "design inteligente". Religião Escolha um Deus, qualquer um... Judaico-Cristianismo Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: Criacionismo da Terra Velha Particularmente nos Estados Unidos, a crença YEC mais prevalente é baseada na mitologia judaico-cristã definida no Antigo Testamento. Isso inclui interpretar as várias histórias espalhadas por todo o livro como historicamente precisas, como a Torre de Babel e o dilúvio global. O criacionismo está mais proeminente dentro das igrejas protestantes fundamentalistas. Enquanto a posição oficial da Igreja Católica Romana é que a evolução é compatível com a Bíblia, muitos católicos conservadores ainda rejeitam a evolução. Há várias questões adicionais com o Criacionismo Cristão: * literalismo bíblico falho * contradições bíblicas (especialmente sobre a Semana da Criação) * erros científicos bíblicos (e falta de conhecimento prévio sobre a ciência) * profecias bíblicas que falharam Islã Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: Criacionismo Islâmico Embora o criacionismo seja mais comumente associado com o Cristianismo fundamentalista, o mundo islâmico tem sua própria versão do Criacionismo. Ao contrário dos movimentos YEC Cristãos, alguns criacionistas muçulmanos insistem em que o mundo foi criado em questão de dias alguns milhares de anos atrás, em grande parte porque o Alcorão é menos explícito sobre o assunto, tornando os criacionistas islâmicos como criacionistas da Terra Velha. No entanto, muitos rejeitam a evolução, e a grande maioria rejeita a descendência comum. Há várias questões adicionais com o criacionismo islâmico: * contradições do Alcorão * erros científicos do Alcorão (e a falta de conhecimento prévio científica do Alcorão) Hare Krishna Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: Criacionismo Hindú o Criacionismo Hare Krishna (HKC, sigla em inglês), com base em uma interpretação literal dos Vedas, tem crescido com a ascensão do nacionalismo hindu e foi abraçado por alguns autores, como Michael Cremo. Ele afirma que a humanidade tem existido entre um e dois bilhões anos, não evoluiu, e apontam para "artefatos fora do lugar" e relatórios paranormais para as provas. Esse tipo de ideia é rejeitada pela comunidade científica como pseudociência. Raelianismo O criacionismo Raeliano é uma forma de criacionismo praticada pelos seguidores da religião Raeliana. O criacionismo Raeliano acredita que o mundo e toda a vida nele, incluindo os seres humanos, foram criados pelos cientistas de uma raça alienígena humanóide chamada de Elohim, que raelianos acreditam ser os primeiros seres humanos confundidos com deuses. Nenhum Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: Design Inteligente Os proponentes do Design Inteligente (ID, sigla em inglês), como parte de uma tentativa de "integração" do criacionismo, têm argumentado que o "design" não é um argumento inerentemente religioso, mas em vez disso, ele pode operar sob a estrutura secular da ciência. Os proponentes do ID geralmente apresentam dois argumentos para laicidade do mesmo: * O designer não precisa ser o Deus cristão (e a explicação "secular" favorecida é a panspermia dirigida). * A complexidade irredutível requer um designer, porque a ciência não pode explicar como algo evoluiu. Por sua vez, esta não-religiosidade permitiria o ID na sala de aula. No entanto, os proponentes do ID são quase sempre os fundamentalistas Cristãos, e não escondem isso bem; consequentemente, os proponentes do ID muitas vezes efetivamente são descartados como nada mais do que uma explicação religiosa (a panspermia por exemplo, rejeita uma direção). Contratempos, como os [[cdesign proponentsists|cdesign proponentsists]]'' conseguiram tornar isto mais aparente. Isto levou o design inteligente para ser "educadamente" referido como o criacionismo em um terno barato. '''Aceitação da evolução' Do mais para o menos. Evolução Deísta Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: Evolução Deísta A evolução deísta afirma uma série de ideias: * A história natural é verdadeira e Deus é o criador não-intervencionista e desinteressado do universo. (Como alguém que acidentalmente cria um universo, não sabia o que fazer com ele, e colocou-o no local de armazenamento). * A história natural é verdadeira e Deus é o criador não-intervencionista, mas interessado no universo. (Como um cientista observando uma experiência que não pode ou não quer controlar). * A história natural é verdadeira e Deus é o criador não-intervencionista mas que, no entanto, configura o universo para trabalhar para um determinado fim. (Como um relojoeiro). As formas mais "severas" da evolução deísta são muitas vezes indistinguíveis de 'evolução teísta suave'. Evolução Teísta Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: Evolução Teísta Evolução Teísta (ou Criacionismo Evolutivo) sustenta que a evolução aconteceu, mas Deus guiou-a de alguma forma. Muitos evolucionistas teístas sustentam que Deus de alguma formou os seres humanos "especiais", através da adição de uma alma, moralidade, consciência, etc., em algum lugar ao longo do caminho evolutivo. Outros afirmam que Deus garantiu a evolução da vida, da vida inteligente, e/ou dos seres humanos, especificamente,quer através de apenas configurar os ambientes, através da garantia de que as mutações adequadas por via de manipulação indetectável de elétrons, via "inserção" direta de mutações, ou mesmo via controlar os indivíduos de uma espécie. As formas mais extremas de evolução teísta são indistinguíveis do design inteligente. Design Inteligente Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: Design Inteligente O design inteligente é o mesmo que o criacionismo teísta, mas argumenta que não só Deus que interviu, mas a intervenção de Deus era necessária para algum aspecto(s) de vida (por exemplo, a complexidade irredutível). Tais argumentos são quase sempre baseados na incredulidade pessoal. Curiosamente, todos os "argumentos" para o ID atualmente consistem de escolher buracos na evolução, em vez de evidências positiva para o projeto. No entanto, os princípios do surgimento ou a teoria da complexidade são fundamentalmente incompatíveis com identificação, como eles explicando estruturas complexas sob o naturalismo, sem um designer. Especiação Rápida Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: Baraminologia Alguns criacionistas, a fim de encaixar a história da Terra nos 6000 anos, e a fim de permitir que um número maciçamente menor de espécies/tipos fossem necessários para caber na arca, ou a fim de explicar a existência de carnívoros e outros animais que não podiam ser parte do jardim, argumentam que a especiação ocorreu rapidamente após a queda ou depois do dilúvio, permitindo a atual diversidade de vida. Ei, pelo menos eles aceitam a evolução aconteceu. Microevolução única Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: Microevolução Alguns criacionistas afirmam que a (macro) evolução é impossível, o que significa que não há novas espécies/"espécies" que podem ser criadas. Em vez disso, qualquer um(a) são apenas mutações que acontecem, o que permite a microevolução, ou seja, a evolução das espécies acontece e coisas como a pele de cor diferente é possível, ou mutações só podem reduzir o "conteúdo da informação" do genoma, e assim por toda a evolução é apenas a quebra para baixo de formas de vida. Sem Evolução Por último, alguns afirmam que nenhuma mutação ou alteração genética ocorre. Este tipo de criacionismo está quase morto, mas tinha alguns seguidores até a descoberta da genética e do DNA. História Criacionismo como uma importante crença distinta não se originou até o desenvolvimento da ciência moderna a partir do final de 1600 em diante. Antes disso, a suposição de uma jovem Terra foi quase universal na Europa, Norte da África e do Oriente Médio, por causa da religiosidade (sejam eles cristãos, muçulmanos ou judeus) e por causa de uma falta de contraprova. Como tal, muitos crentes acreditavam em uma Terra jovem unicamente por causa da fé subjetiva, e não por motivos científicos objetivos. Pais da Igreja Nem todo pai da igreja abraçou a visão de uma Terra jovem, apesar de tudo. Alguns questionaram, ou mesmo rejeitaram o dogma da Terra jovem por completo, incluindo Santo Agostinho, http://home.austarnet.com.au/stear/saintaugustine.htm que se tornou um dos primeiros líderes da Igreja a questionar a autenticidade do relato de Gênesis da criação e do Dilúvio. Na verdade, ninguém sabia ao certo quantos anos a Terra tinha era naquela época. Seu palpite sobre a idade do planeta e por quanto tempo um dia foi quando Deus criou o universo (que, em alguns casos, é baseado em um versículo da Bíblia, em II Pedro, que se refere ao dia do Senhor sendo como mil anos), que foi tão bom quanto ele pode chegar. Nos últimos anos, no entanto, durante os séculos 18 e 19, os cientistas Cristãos e não-cristãos, igualmente, começaram a descobrir evidências que apontava para o planeta sendo muito, muito mais velho do que milhares de anos. Esta evidência científica, eles descobriram, aponta para a idade do planeta sendo de bilhões de anos. Assim, dando ao povo a verdadeira idade da terra que é muito, muito mais velho do que qualquer um poderia ter imaginado. Mesmo historicamente, tem havido muitos escritores dentro da tradição cristã (historicamente, pelo menos, tão importante quanto o próprio texto da Bíblia), que não mantêm o Gênesis como literal. O comentário mais antigo, por Philo, que foi escrito mesmo antes do nascimento de Cristo, mantém a uma visão alegórica do texto. Há apenas um padre da Igreja que é conhecido por ter difundido uma visão que é ainda um pouco literal, Santo Basel, e há uma infinidade que são conhecidos por terem realizado uma interpretação alegórica (Santo Agostinho, Santo Inácio de Antioquia, Orígenes, etc.). Além disso, em Gálatas 4:24, São Paulo apresenta a relação entre Abraão, Sara e Hagar alegoricamente com a finalidade de instruir a igreja em Galácia, o que significa que é possível que ele tenha aplicado essa interpretação alegórica a toda a história de Abraão, embora o texto de Gálatas não indique ou tenha sugerido isso. Adventismo do Sétimo Dia No entanto, de acordo com o livro de números de Ronald L. the creationists (University of California Press, 1993), Os Adventistas do Sétimo Dia geraram um culto dogmático a Terra Jovem (mesmo Henry Morris (1918-2006), o chamado "pai do movimento criacionista moderno" como mencionado abaixo, reconheceu isto), em resposta ao chamado de "a ideia perigosa de Charles Darwin", como disse em seu livro "a origem das espécies" através da seleção natural, publicado em 1859. Enquanto os cristãos observavam o dia de sábado como um dia de culto no domingo, esta seita religiosa observava o sábado no sábado, em honra da Semana da Criação que ocorreu como dito em Gênesis 1 da Bíblia, em seis dias, num período de 24 horas de acordo com as suas interpretações do mesmo. Quando ouviram sobre a nova ideia revolucionária de Charles Darwin da teoria de que toda a vida evoluiu através da seleção natural, ficaram perturbados por ela. Este novo ensinamento não se encaixava nos seus preconceitos religiosos. Mas, em seguida, a amante e fundadora do adventismo do sétimo dia, Ellen G. White, (1827-1915) uma auto-proclamada profetiza e uma líder de culto, afirmou, em um de seus escritos de 1864, que supostamente tinha tido uma visão de Deus, que lhe mostrou como Ele criou o universo e a Terra em um período de seis dias, e que os fósseis eram o resultado de plantas e animais que tinham perecido durante o Grande Dilúvio de Noé. Para seus discípulos, esta alegada visão resolvia todo o problema e eles começaram a tomar suas visões e seus ensinamentos para o coração. Um dos discípulos de Ellen, George McCready Price (1870-1963) tornou-se tão viciado nessa ideia que ele começou a apoiá-la e distribuir revistas sobre esta nova forma de criacionismo para muitas pessoas, a fim de ganhar convertidos. Então, em 1923, Price publicou um livro chamado The New Geology, que contou suas ideias sobre a Terra tendo 6.000 anos de idade, criada em seis períodos de dia literal de 24 horas, e que mais tarde foi coberta com o grande dilúvio de Noé, que destruiu tudo e transformou todas as plantas e animais em fósseis. Este conceito baseia-se fortemente nos escritos do arcebispo James Ussher, que concluiu acrescentando as genealogias e as datas históricas da Bíblia e outros grandes eventos que aconteceram após os acontecimentos bíblicos que antecederam a época de Ussher, que a Terra foi criada em 4004 aC, em um domingo de 23 de outubro. Atual A maioria das pessoas desconsideraram o Criacionismo, mas fundamentalistas Cristãos levaram a sério. Um deles era Henry Morris, engenheiro civil, que se tornou um dos discípulos mais fiéis de Price. Em 1960, Morris juntou-se á John Whitcomb, outro defensor YEC, para escrever e publicar The Genesis Flood. O livro criou uma sensação entre muitos grupos cristãos fundamentalistas e começou o movimento criacionista moderno, que continua até hoje. Ao longo dos anos, muitas organizações surgiram para defender este dogma questionável. Os grupos criacionistas atuais mais notáveis incluem o Institute for Creation Research fundado por Henry Morris, Answer in Genesis, fundado por Ken Ham, Discovery Institute, Creation Ministries International, e o ''Creation Science Evangelism'' fundado por Kent Hovind. A ascensão de organizações criacionistas Cristãs ajudou a impulsionar a ascensão do criacionismo islâmico e movimentos criacionistas hindus em suas respectivas religiões nos anos 80 e 90, até o presente. Demografia O criacionismo da Terra jovem existe principalmente entre os fundamentalistas cristãos e judeus, e é mais popular nos EUA. Nações Desenvolvidas Uma pesquisa feita pela Gallup em 2012 In US, 46% Hold Creationist View of Human Origins, Highly religions Americans most likely to believe in creationism [1] revela que 15% dos americanos concordam com a afirmação: "Os seres humanos têm evoluido ao longo de milhões de anos a partir de formas menos avançadas de vida, mas Deus não teve parte nesse processo" (a opção que está realmente apoiada pela Ciência). 46% acreditam que "Deus criou os seres humanos na sua forma atual, nos últimos 10.000 anos ou mais" (a oção compatível com os YECs). 38% (número decrescente) acreditam que "os seres humanos se desenvolveram ao longo de milhões de anos a partir de formas menos avançadas de vida, mas Deus guiou este processo" (o a opção do "Claro, a evolução é real, mas eu preciso envolver Deus para me sentir confortável com isso!"). Embora estes resultados pareçam indicar que 46% dos americanos são criacionistas da Terra Jovem, o foco da pesquisa em seres humanos vindos através da evolução ignora a possibilidade de uma crença em Deus pessoalmente criar a humanidade acompanhada com aceitação da evolução. No que diz respeito à vida não-humana. O que podemos concluir a partir desta pesquisa, no entanto, é que, desconcertantemente, gritantes 84% dos entrevistados cairam para trás em alguma forma de explicação "deus fez isso!", quando a questão da origem da humanidade veio à tona. Uma pesquisa de 2006 entre adultos nos países desenvolvidos mostrou que apenas 40% dos adultos americanos aceitavam a evolução. Apenas a Turquia tinha uma taxa de aceitação inferior (25%), enquanto que a aceitação no Japão e na Europa era normalmente superior a 60%. Embora semelhante como com a pesquisa da Gallup acima, a pesquisa centrou-se na evolução dos seres humanos, perguntando se as pessoas concordavam ou não com a afirmação: "Os seres humanos, como nós os conhecemos, evoluiram a partir de espécies anteriores de animais." U.S. Lags World in Grasp of Genetics and Acceptance of Evolution Live Science, 10 August 2006 '' [2] Embora tenha pouca tração política, o criacionismo existe no Reino Unido. Um artigo no ''The Guardian em setembro de 2008 mostra que o número de pessoas que acreditam nas ideias YECs eram 10% da população. 10% of UK population creationists Oriente Médio Ao contrário da crença popular, as crenças YEC não são comuns no mundo muçulmano. Apesar de algumas culturas muçulmanas rejeitarem a teoria da evolução e quase todos rejeitarem a descendência comum, a maioria aceita que o universo foi criado há bilhões de anos e não insistem em uma criação em seis dias, como criacionistas da Terra Jovem fazem, e as escolas em muitos países muçulmanos incluem a evolução em seus currículos de biologia. Brasil* A pesquisa mais recente sobre esse assunto é da Datafolha Datafolha: 59% dos brasileiros creem em evolução guiada por Deus [4] realizada em abril de 2010, segundo a pesquisa cerca de 25% dos brasileiros são declaradamente criacionistas, contra 59% de alegados Evolucionistas Teístas e apenas 8% de evolucionistas. Isto pode significar (baseado no resultado das pesquisas mostradas anteriormente) que algo em torno de 92% usam a alegação "Deus fez isso" para responder sobre a origem da vida ou do universo. Nem todos os teístas são YECs O criacionismo da Terra jovem e o design inteligente estão, em grande parte, limitados aos mais conservadores ou aos ramos "fundamentalistas" da religião. A grande maioria dos teístas em todo o mundo - incluindo os hindus, judeus, budistas, alguns muçulmanos, deístas, e muitas das principais igrejas cristãs, incluindo a Comunhão Anglicana, a Igreja Metodista Unida e, surpreendentemente, a Igreja Católica Romana - aceitam a evolução como cientificamente e moralmente válida. Argumentos Criacionistas Cientistas/Filósofos eram criacionistas! Afirmações de que Isaac Newton, Abraham ibn Ezra (cerca de 1089-1164 EC), ou Josephus (cerca de 37 AEC 100 EC) abraçaram a jovem Terra pode ser verdade, mas não tem significância. Eles eram criacionistas por causa de uma falta de alternativa, em vez de em seus méritos. Design inteligente Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: Design Inteligente A ciência é falha Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: Anti-Ciência Os criacionistas muitas vezes rejeitam as teorias e descobertas científicas que vão contra as suas ideias - mas em vez de apresentar provas, eles recorrem a atacar a ciência moderna. Esta baseia-se não apenas um mal-entendido de como a ciência se desenvolve, mas também na falsa dicotomia que se a ciência está errada (de qualquer forma), e o criacionismo e o literalismo bíblico devem ser verdade. Desde que as ideias criacionistas são baseados na fé, em vez de provas, elas não são falseáveis e não são classificadas como ciência. Ken Ham admite isto, e afirmou em seu debate com Bill Nye que "é um cristão], e assim nenhuma quantidade de evidência independente e consiliente jamais iria alterar suas crenças de forma alguma. métodos mais populares de desacreditar a ciência moderna incluem: * Texto sem Contexto: Esta é a prática de isolar citações de seu contexto original, a fim de apoiar uma visão particular. Isso muitas vezes é usado em conjunto com o apelo à autoridade. Ex: uma pessoa com autoridade disse isso, então deve estar certa, mesmo que a citação esteja fora de contexto. A elipse da omissão de intervir de texto é uma forma de citar e muitas vezes engrandecer um argumento (as seções de ambos os lados de um argumento podem ser puxado a partir de lados opostos de um livro, por exemplo, [http://www.ooblick.com/text/patton/#Longest%20Ellipsis Ooblick.com: Quotations about Evolution - The longest ellipsis in the world]). * politização: Reivindica-se que a ciência moderna é politizada e tendenciosa porque "a maioria dos cientistas são liberais ou moderados". Isto é, naturalmente, falso, e mesmo se fosse verdade, constituiria um apelo falacioso. * Exagerar os limites de uma teoria científica: Normalmente, a frase "apenas uma teoria" é passada sem qualquer senso de ironia, com os criacionistas, por vezes, tentando passar o criacionismo como uma "teoria", embora um não suportada por qualquer prova. Isto é também devido a um mal-entendido do que uma teoria científica realmente é. No entanto, para eles de alguma forma, a Bíblia não é "apenas uma teoria". * Apontar que a ciência já errou antes: Isso é muitas vezes combinado com o método acima de citar o fato de que a ciência é teorias. Na verdade, a ciência tem sido mostrada errada, mas quando ela está errada, muda-se e torna-se mais precisa. O fundamentalismo, por outro lado, por definição, não muda, mantendo, no melhor dos casos, uma distância constante da realidade. Mas desde que o YEC, como é atualmente articulado, é um fenômeno bastante recente - o livro de Henry M. Morris The Genesis Flood não foi publicado até 1961 - Este aspecto em particular do fundamentalismo têm realmente ido mais longe da realidade Morris declarou popularmente que "Quando a ciência e a Bíblia diferem, a ciência tem, obviamente, interpretado mal os dados". Morris e outros YECs veem-se claramente como maiores autoridades no assunto do que os pais da Igreja, como Agostinho de Hipona, que observou que a suposta perfeição da escritura significa que qualquer aparente desacordo entre a ciência e a uma interpretação particular da Bíblia simplesmente significa que a interpretação não é a correta. * Explorar a existência de pontos de vista não-uniformes: Isto pode ser comum, a partir da velocidade da mudança, ao longo do tempo, apoiar a idade aparente do universo com hipóteses bizarras e sugestões que ajudam a suportar uma inundação global. * Exploração da ficção científica e da cultura popular: Como nem todas as pessoas são especialistas em todos os campos da ciência, um monte de gente tem que se contentar com versões popularizadas e ligeiramente imprecisas de teorias científicas. As imprecisões ou dramatizações destas teorias que deslizam na cultura popular (como a seleção natural que está sendo chamada de "sobrevivência do mais apto") são facilmente exploráveis. Então, está dizendo-se que o design inteligente é certo porque ele acontece (tipo) em 2001: Uma Odisséia no Espaço. * Invocar a intervenção divina: Esta técnica resolve muitos problemas, como o problema da luz e das estrelas e explica por que o incesto não foi um problema para os descendentes de Adão e Eva, bem como para aqueles a bordo da Arca de Noé. Mas a partir de uma visão materialista, estas são respostas insatisfatórias. Muitas vezes, isto é abreviado para "deus fez isto". Onde esta desculpa pode gerar problemas, YECs são conhecidos por recorrer a relacionada "inundação fez isso", e ainda mais específica, a "queda fez isso" e "Satã fez isso". * Referência às fontes obsoletas: A ciência prospera na mudança. Para desacreditar as teorias evolucionistas, os criacionistas, muitas vezes, citam o original de Charles Darwin "A Origem das Espécies" e apontam questões que foram mal compreendidas no momento. Como toda a ciência é um trabalho em andamento, os detalhes específicos da teoria da evolução mudaram muito desde o tempo de Darwin e continuam a ser melhoradas. A evolução é referida como o darwinismo (muitas vezes, para estabelecer uma falsa equivalência com a religião), ignorando os progressos realizados desde Darwin. É também uma forma de defesa especial: eles nunca se referem aos físicos como Newtonistas ou Einsteinistas, nem os químicos como Lavoisieristas, Who is the Father of Chemistry? [3] nem microbiologistas como Leeuwenhoekistas, cientistas ópticos como Alhazenistas, ou matemáticos como Archimedeanos. Alternativamente, os criacionistas dizem que Darwin estava errado e ignoram que as teorias posteriores dão uma melhor imagem da evolução. * "cientistas" criacionistas escrevem fora do seu campo: Por exemplo, um físico escrevendo sobre a análise de DNA ou geólogos comentando sobre biologia. Na ciência, isto é, naturalmente, perfeitamente aceitável, mas é padrão dar autoridade sobre alguém que já provou-se como um especialista em uma área. Isto é, possivelmente, o mais aparente na lista publicada de cientistas que discordam da evolução, onde apenas um pequeno punhado são biólogos qualificados. A negação da mudança climática usa as mesmas táticas. * Referir-se a "inundação" para tudo: Semelhante ao argumento da intervenção divina, o Dilúvio é frequentemente citado para explicar a presença de fósseis, camadas sedimentares, o Grand Canyon e para explicar por que a datação radiométrica seria falha. No entanto, isso pressupõe que uma inundação ocorreu e que iria explicar adequadamente esses recursos da terra, o que não faria bem mesmo que fosse viável ter ocorrido. Ver floresta petrificada. Cientistas Ortodoxos classificam o criacionismo da Terra jovem como uma pseudociência, colocando-o a par com a astrologia. Na verdade, no julgamento de Dover, Michael Behe, argumentando que o Design Inteligente deveria ser permitido nas escolas públicas, admitiu que a sua definição de ciência era suficientemente ampla para incluir a astrologia. Problemas o criacionismo tem vários problemas. Especificidade da divindade Quase todos os argumentos para qualquer criacionismo podem ser aplicados a qualquer creatio ex nihilo. A Wikipedia lista pelo menos oito desses mitos de criação, além da história contabilizada em Gênesis: * Antigos mitos da criação egípcios wp * mito de criação Islâmica wp * Kabezya-Mpungu wp * mitos Maori wp * Mbombo wp * Ngai wp * Popol Vuh wp * Rangi e Papa wp Todos estes mitos pode fazer exatamente a mesma reivindicação: " criou o mundo (ou o universo) anos atrás. Ética Além de quase todos os campos da ciência, o criacionismo baseado no literalismo bíblico também tem algumas críticas éticas para enfrentar. Com base em uma interpretação literal da história de Caim e Abel, em que Caim tem uma "marca" na sua pele por ser ruim, criacionistas (principalmente) sul americanos decidiram que os negros eram realmente negros por causa da maldição de Caim. Por sua vez, a escravidão era justificada - porque todos os negros não eram nada mais do que descendentes imorais de Caim, e porque Deus declarou especificamente que descendentes de Caim seriam subservientes. Uma principal objeção é que, na versão sempre tão elogiada KJV [King James Version] de Gênesis 1:28, Deus diz para os primeiros seres humanos, "Deus os abençoou e lhes disse: Sede fecundos, multipliquem-se. Enchei a terra e sujeitai-a. Regra sobre os peixes do mar e as aves do céu e sobre todos os animais que se movem sobre a terra". Implicando os seres humanos podem fazer o que eles desejarem com todos os animais. Veja aqui inglês para mais detalhes. Alguns poucos movimentos cristãos - cada vez menores desde a introdução da contracepção - interpretam a passagem mencionada como proibindo a contracepção (no caso de católicos romanos), e até mesmo de ter tantos filhos quanto possível (como no caso do movimento quiverfull). Desde que Thomas Malthus introduziu a ideia de que a população pode superar o abastecimento alimentar, os defensores do controle populacional temem esses tipos de crenças levem a fome em massa, e, portanto, uma diminuição acentuada da qualidade de vida humana, e até a morte em massa. Falseabilidade Veja o artigo principal sobre este tema: Falseabilidade do Criacionismo. O criacionismo é, em grande parte, não falsificável; e onde é falsificável, tem sido falsificado. Sobrenaturalismo Como não há experiência que possa medir, ou até mesmo determinar, quaisquer efeitos sobrenaturais, a capacidade de teste e a falsificação exigem que a ciência seja limitada ao mundo natural, onde as coisas podem ser manipuladas e o efeito da manipulação seja observado. Portanto, a ciência deve assumir uma posição de naturalismo metodológico. Impactos de aceitar o Criacionismo como ciência O que vai acontecer se a ciência começar a aceitar explicações sobrenaturais? * Inconclusivos debates 'caóticos': Praticamente qualquer pessoa pode justificar sua própria teoria usando explicações sobrenaturais. Você tem alguma observação que não pode explicar? Basta dizer "é um fenômeno misterioso desenhado por gremlins invisíveis que não podem ser detectados, ou eles não querem ser detectados". Mesmo que as pessoas não concordem com você ou não estejam satisfeitas com a sua explicação, elas nunca poderão 'falsificar' você ou provar que você está errado. (A exemplo do mundo real: Pontos de vista criacionistas têm reinvindicado ser científicos ao longo de milênios, porque ninguém nunca foi capaz de falsificá-los, pois eles não são testáveis). * Mudança de Foco: Uma vez que hipóteses irrefutáveis são permitidas, o foco da ciência mudará de uma pesquisa genuína para golpes de publicidade para ganhar a opinião pública. Afinal, se não há evidência que pode apontar uma ideia sobre a outra, o único fator decisivo será o marketing. (A exemplo do mundo real: Não. "Pesquisas" criacionistas não tem sido publicadas em revistas peer-review padrão, seu material é publicado em revista com alvos público-comum ou publicados em revistas não-padrões ou com cárater duvidoso). * Nenhuma Aplicação Prática: Desde que explicações sobrenaturais não são "preditivas", elas não produzem quaisquer novas aplicações. A pesquisa científica iria, essencialmente, parar, com nada de novo podendo vir dela. (A exemplo do mundo real: movimentos criacionistas da Terra Jovem existem em torno de mais de um século. Não há nenhuma aplicação industrial ou agrícola, onde o ponto de vista YEC tem sido fundamental). * Conflitos religiosos: Sem provas para resolver a questão, fortes preconceitos religiosos pessoais irão interferir com cada grupo religioso aceitando a sua própria versão não falsificável do mundo, justificando o seu próprio livro sagrado como um relato histórico, perigosamente transformando debates científicos saudáveis em conflitos religiosos. (A exemplo do mundo real: além dos YECs baseados na Bíblia há movimentos criacionistas baseados no Alcorão também, embora talvez com menor financiamento). Não é difícil imaginar os movimentos criacionistas com base no hindú ou outras religiões. Nenhuma quantidade de debate científico pode decidir qual destas teorias "não-testáveis" é melhor que a outra. Esses movimentos não levam a mais nada, exceto conflitos religiosos em aulas de ciências e em debates científicos). * Tu quoque: Criacionistas, não para provar seus estudos e nem para ser científicos, muitas vezes tentar trazer a evolução abaixo para o seu nível, afirmando que a evolução é uma religião ou que não é ciência, porque ela não pode ser falsificada ou não pode fazer previsões Sarfati, Jonathan & Matthews, Michael Argument: Creationism is religion, not science in Refuting Evolution 2. Independentemente disto, o criacionismo permanece não-científico independente de qualquer que seja o estado que a evolução esteja (mesmo a evolução, é claro, sendo uma ciência válida). Referências * NOTA: Edição brasileira, não disponível no texto original em inglês